


Close your eyes

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, but like a good vent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: A quite moment between Akaashi and Bokuto during movie night
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this coming down from a panic, listening to Nothing more than that, by The Paperkites, which is where the title comes from. sometimes you want nothing more than to be with your loved one

They lay side by side on the couch. As per usual, Bokuto falls asleep halfway through the movie, which was understandable. Akaashi cards his fingers through Bokuto’s freshly washed hair and smiles to himself. He always got sleepy after a warm shower.  


He lives for moments like this. Just them, the sound of the tv a mere murmur in the background. The soft puffs of breath out of Bokuto’s slightly parted mouth and the barely there whistle of Akaashi’s nose. Other than that, the apartment is silent. The sense that only he and Bokuto exist in this moment sends his heart fluttering. Most times like these, he believes its true. Nothing outside this moment is important. Doesn’t matter. Only holding his sleeping lover in his arms on the couch.  


Akaashi runs a light finger down the bridge of his nose. Bokuto’s face scrunches up before smoothing out again. Craning his head down, he kisses the crown is his head and holds him just a little tighter. Bokuto had told him when they started their movie to wake him up if he fell asleep, but AKaashi couldn’t do that. Not when he knew the hours bokuto put into work this week.  


_“You can sleep Koutarou, it’s fine.”_  


_“I can’t! I want to spend time with you!!!”_  


_“You’re still with me even if you’re unconscious”_  


Theres a throw blanket folded on the back of the couch Akaashi made sure to keep it there in case this ever happened. Carefully to not disturb his boyfriend, he reaches out for the soft fabric and pulls it over the both of them with slight difficulty. His lover snuggles in closer to him, letting out a deep breath. Perhaps he’ll follow Bokuto’s lead.


End file.
